YTPguy17's Empty Slot
The Empty Slot is a votation made in YTPguy17's Super Smash Bros Lawl. In that votation, the characters wanted in the comments of the movesets videos will appear. Then you can vote the character (or characters) you want in the game. The winner is announced in the next moveset video. This characters also can be made eventually. The Empty Slot characters have an exclusive roster. WINNER/EVENTUALLY WINNER Empty Shot 1 -Cosmo(Sonic X) -Patrick Star(Spongebob) Empty Shot 2 -Smosh (Smosh) -Bill Nye (Bill Nye, The Science Guy) -Ophelia Chill (Chill Manor). Still debatable The character who are still appear in Empty Slot, 1 through 3. Empty Slot 1 Characters -Gwonam (Zelda CD-i) -CD-i Ganon (Zelda CD-i) -Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas & Ferb) -Chowder -Megaman X -Bender (Futurama) -Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) -Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) -Raving Rabbid (Rabbids) -The Penguins of Madagascar -Justin Bieber (Joke moveset) Empty Slot 2 -Fred (Joke Moveset) -Santa Christ (TGWTG) -Dr. Insano (TGWTG) -King Koopa (Mario Cartoons) -Cartoon Link (The Zelda Cartoons)(Not to get confused with Toon Link from the Original Brawl). -Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) -Slenderman (Creepypasta) -Linkara (TGWTG) -Captain N (Captain N: The Game Master) -Ranamon (Digimon Frontier) -Purple Ninja (Project Ninja Daredevils) -Dora the Explorer (Dora the Explora)(Joke Movesets) -Miguel and Tulio (Road to The Dorado) -Mr Bean -Nappa (DBZ Abridged) -Vince Offer (Various infomarcials) -Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) -Toon Sonic (Adventure of Sonic the Hedgehog) -Steve Urkel (Family Matters) -Greivus (Star Wars) -Worm (Worms) -He-Man (He-Man and the Masters of Universe) -Arthur Read (Arthur) -Cosmo Kramer (Seinfeld) -Tom & Jerry (Tom & Jerry) -Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) -Blupi (Speedy Blupi) -Herobrine (Minecraft) -Sheldon Cooper (Big Bang Theory) -Toon Guybrush (I Wonder What Happens in Tales of Monkey Island) -Twilight Sparkle and Spike (MLP: Friendship Is Magic) -Aqua Teen Hunger Force (A tag-team between Meatwad, Frylock and Master Shake) -G-Man (Half-Life) -Sack Boy (Little Big Planet) -Toon Megaman (Megaman Cartoon) -Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) -Rouge (Sonic X) -Knuckles (Sonic X) -Deadpool (Marvel) -Marty McFly (Back to the Future Triology) -Toon Kirby (Hoshi No Kaabii) -Sparker and Aquanna (Alight) -Wall-E -EVE (Wall-E) -Pico (Infantry) -Roll (Megaman) -Crazy Dave (Plants vs Zombies) -Dark Helmet (Spaceballs) -Marshmellow (Annoying Orange) -Finn & Jake (Adventure Time) -John Freeman (GMOD) -Ronald McDonald (McDonalds Japanese Commercials) -Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin) -Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show)(Might be done by ARL3). -Shrek (Shrek) -Freddy Mercury (Queen) -The Incredibles (The Incredibles) Empty Slot 3 -Gay Luigi (Hotel Mario) -Lou Albano (Super Mario Bros Super Show!) -Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) -Samuel L. Jackson (Diverse movies, including Star Wars Episode II and Unbreakable) -Rayman (Rayman) -Charlie Sheen (Diverse movies) -Taokaka (BlazBlue) -Bob (Bob the Builder) -Bill Murray (Diverse Movies) -Adam Sandler (Diverse Movies) -Squidward (Spongebob SquarePants) -Mr. Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) -Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob SquarePants) -Imitation Krabs (Spongebob SquarePants) -Arnold (Hey Arnold!) -Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) -Eevee (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Snivy (Pokemon 5th Generation) -Gardevoir (Pokemon 3rd Generation)/Gallade (Pokemon 4th Generation) -Ditto (Pokemon 1st Generation) -Toon Pikachu (Pokemon Anime) -Mike Mozart (YouTube/FAIL Toys) -Kurt Cobain (Nirvana) -Egoraptor (Newgrounds) -Willy Beamish (The Adventures of Willy Beamish) -Gabe Newell (Valve) -Gizmo (Flipnote Hatena) -Douchy McNitpick (TGWTG) -Nostalgia Chick (TGWTG) -Peyton Rol (Diverse Movies) -Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) -Handy (Happy Tree Friends) -Kyle (South Park) -FPS Russia (YouTube) -Maxwell (Scribblenauts) -Pygmy -Freakout Kid (Greatest Freakout Evet) -PewDiePie (YouTube) -Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) -Toon Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Uncle Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) -Steve (Minecraft) -Achmed the Dead Terrorist (Jeff Dunhman) -Japanese Spider-Man (Japanese Spider-Man) -Perfect Kirby (Perfect Kirby) -Doug Funnie (Doug) -Grapefruit (The Annoying Orange) -Midget Apple (The Annoying Orange) -Pat the NES punk (Pat the NES punk) -60's Batman (Adam West Batman) -Toon DK (Saturday SuperCade) -DragonBorn (Skyrim) -Kenny (South Park) -Peanut Butter Gamer (Peanut Butter Gamer) -Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) -Ice King (Adventure Time) -Adamp5104 (GoAnimate) -Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) -Ace -Hercules (Disney's Hercules) -Flame Princess (Adventure Time) -Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) -Kevin Butler (PlayStation 3) -Plush Luigi (Cute Mario Bros.) -The Grinch (Animated Version) -Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers) -Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid) -Blockhead (Blockhead) -Fancy Pants (Fancy Pants Adventure) -Reiko (Reiko) -Bitey (Bitey of Brakenwood) -Kiki (Kiki's Witch Delevery) -Ponyo (Ponyo) -Dr. Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) -Asuka (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Rei (Neon Genesis Evangelion) -Cartman (South Park) -The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy). -Daneboe (YouTube) -Megaman (Megaman) -MoBrosStudios (Youtube) -Michael Rosen -Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume) -Chrono (Chrono Trigger) -The Mask (The Mask) -Liam The Leprechaun (The Annoying Orange) -Tomo (Azumanga Daioh) -Beavis and Butthead -Makoto Konno (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) -Anime Sonic (Sonic X) -Andy Milonakis (The Andy Milonaki Show) -Ed (Good Burger) -Mugen Mario (MUGEN) -ProtonJon (TheRunawayGuys) -Berzerk Mario -Movie Bison (Street Fighter The Movie) -Mario Head (Mario Teaches Typing) -Kenan & Kel (Kenan & Kel). -Dale Gribble (King of the Hill) -Sabitsuki (.Flow) -Powerpuff Girls -Bill Cosby -Harley (Epic Meal Time) -The Chosen One -Scott Pilgrim (Movie) -Scott Pilgrim (Game) -Applejack (MLP Frienship is Magic). -Rarity (MLP Frienship is Magic). -Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy) -Dr. Fetus (Super Meat Boy) -Robot Masters (Megaman) -Scargon (Hoshi No Kaabi) -Magolor (Kirby's Adventure Wii) -Shadow (Sonic Series) -Hectan (Zelda CD-i) -Jimmy Neutron, The Boy Genious -Road Runner (Looney Tunes) -Mythbusters -Toro (Sony) -Big Daddy (Bioshock) -Boxman (Smosh) -CD-i Zelda (Zelda CD-i). -Harry (Pitfall) -Bill Rizer (Contra) -Alucard (Castlevania) -Simon (Castlevania) -Lester the Unlikely -BentheLooney (YouTube). -Vyvyan and Rick ( The Young Ones) -Phineas & Ferb -Ezekiel (Total Drama Island) -Owen (Total Drama Island) -Chucky (Child's Play) -John Eggbert (Paint Adventures) -Christopher Walken -Harry Hill -Wreck-It Ralph -Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph) -Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) -Midna (Zelda) -Donald Duck (Disney) -Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) -Blaze (Sonic) -Regular Giseppe (DORKLY) -Lina Inverse (Slayers) -Nyan Cat -Benson (Regular Show) -Steve (Blue's Clues) -Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible Sing-Along Blog) -Klay Man (KlayWorld) -Dr. Octagonapus (Dr. Octagonapus) -Toon Bean (Mr Bean Animated) -Dan Backside -The Turtles (TMNT) -Marik -Bakura -Amaterasu (Okami) -Chibiterasu (Okamiden) -Pink Panther (Pink Panther and Pals) -Juliet Starling(Lollipop Chainsaw). -Travis (No More Heroes). -Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) -Rusty (DORKLY) (Joke Moveset) -Coppercap (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Game Dude (YouTube) (Joke Moveset) -Mark Gill (Joke Moveset) -Derpy (MLP Friendship is Magic) (Joke Moveset) -Gyro The Hedgehog (Joke Moveset) -Ultra Awesome Secret Character Non Character Categories -Classic Mode -Assist Trophies -Stages -Intro -Subspace Emisary -Items -Toon Mario Copies -MJ's Final Smash's Dances -Toon Dr, Mario's Final Smash's Reactions -Patrick's Final Smash's Reactions -Make a Show like "The Frollo Show" REMOVED CHARACTER Character that was removed. Empty Shot 1 -Garbage Day Guy (Silent Night, Deadly Night)(Someone dose him Movesets, which was removed, thankful). -Hades (Disney's Hercules)(Some reason unknown) Empty Shot 2 -Yzma and Kronk (Disney's Emperor's New Groove)(Some reason unknown). Possibly Removed -Agent P (Phineas & Ferb)(Someone dose him Movesets). -Yin and Yang (Yin, Yang, Yo!)(Someone dose him Movesets). -Zim (Invader Zim)(Someone dose him Movesets). -Angry German Kid (Agito90 dose him Movesets).